1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to socket wrenches and hexagonal wrenches and, more particularly, to an hexagonal wrench socket adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As anyone who performs a lot of mechanical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. One tool that is found in many lines of work is that of the Allen wrench. These xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped wrenches are used on Allen bolts to remove or tighten them. Their design however is prone to several problems. First, they are held in one""s hand, making their applications limited in confined areas where one cannot get their hand. Secondly, their short handle length makes it difficult to apply even a moderate amount of leverage to remove or tighten stubborn Allen bolts.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a socket adapter for connection to a hexagonal wrench in a manner that provides for increased leverage and torque, works in tight spaces, and can be used with any tool with a square socket connection.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved socket wrench adapter.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved hexagonal wrench socket adapter.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that allows the use of a standard ratchet wrench on the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped Allen wrenches. With a square drive on one end, the end which normally goes over a bolt or nut has a slotted design which fits over the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped end of an Allen wrench. The invention then provides increased leverage and control to remove or tighten stubborn Allen bolts and also protects the user""s hands from sudden slippage and associated rapped knuckles.
An advantage of the present invention is that it allows use of an Allen wrench in confined quarters where it is difficult or impossible to get one""s hand on the wrench.
The use of the present invention further provides users of Allen wrenches an extra leverage of power and torque in tight locations in a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective, but safe as well.